¿Qué te pasa?
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren está confundido. Levi últimamente no está actuando... normal. Su frío y adorable novio se había convertido en alguien quisquilloso, sensible y casi insufrible. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora? Ereri-MPREG


**¡Buenas, Buenas,** lectoras!

 **Acá presentándose Patatapadicornio con un nuevo One-Shot (¿O two shot?) que les había prometido**

 **No tengo demasiadas cosas que decir, pero, hay dedicatorias:**

* * *

 **A Ola-Chan, que apoyó esta historia desde un principio y me seducía para subirla.**

 **A SoulxPhantom, que tiene que leerlo para calentar un poco ese corazoncito tan cruel suyo.**

 **Y sobre todo, a CharlyLand por betearlo y por mandarme tantos cariñitos.**

* * *

 **Advertencias** : Uso indiscriminado del **OOC** , por el bien de la comedia. Si no les gusta, les pido que se retiren.  
Esto es un ERERI MPREG. Eren es el SEME y Levi, bueno. Pues, el enano se queda embarazado.

* * *

Estaba sentado en el sillón, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, pensando. Realmente, ya no sabía que hacer, su pequeño novio estaba demasiado extraño.

Levi normalmente era muy arisco… pero le gustaban los "cariñitos" inesperados, algo que a él también le gustaba. Asaltarlo en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena, mientras se lavaba los dientes en el baño, mientras tendía la cama. Era algo que le encantaba hacer, y sabía que al pelinegro también.

Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

Eso trataba de averiguar, mientras miraba de manera furtiva a su pareja, moviendo las caderas mientras cocinaba. Se levantó, quizás sólo era un mal humor pasajero de su amor. De manera silenciosa se paró detrás del pelinegro, envolviendo con suavidad sus manos en la cintura del contrario, observando lo que hacía. No dijo nada, él tampoco. Era un avance.

Trató de bajar una de sus manos de manera inocente, tratando de llegar a tocar ese lindo trasero que tanto le encantaba. Pero al instante su mano fue detenida con fuerza por la otra.

— Eren, no te conviene tratar de seducirme cuando tengo un cuchillo en la mano. —escuchó esa voz, tan dura y recia como siempre.

— Hace mucho que no me dejas darte cariñitos, mi amor — susurró en el oído del de piel blanca, acariciando su cintura. Entonces, la vio. Esa mirada asesina, que eran las puertas al mismísimo infierno, mirándolo.

— Suéltame, ahora mismo — ordenó. No le quedó otra más que soltar a su amorosa pareja y alejarse, de nuevo a la posición anterior.

Fracaso, nuevamente.

Estaba comenzando a dudar, realmente ¿Por qué de la nada se había vuelto tan esquivo? Demasiado para su gusto. Levi no era la pareja más cariñosa ni melosa, no tomaba la iniciativa de darle la mano en la calle, o mostrar su cariño de manera pública, pero ¡Joder! Hace más de dos meses que no hacían el amor.

No era nada de otro mundo, más de una vez Levi le había dejado en abstinencia como un castigo por alguna cosa que hubiera hecho, pero ahora mismo, estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo.

Trató de nuevo, esta vez quedándose en la puerta de la cocina. Le encantaba ver ese hipnótico trasero moverse al ritmo de las canciones que pasaban en la tele. Levi no se había percatado de su presencia, bien. Se acercó un poco más, quedando justo detrás de su noviecito. Cuando este soltó el cuchillo que tenía hizo un nuevo intento, rodeando su cuerpecito sin dejarlo moverse.

— Eren, suéltame. —se retorció entre sus brazos, pero él sólo lo apachurró un poco más.

— Anda, mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no dejas a tu querido novio amarte por detrás? — besó su oreja, llevando sus manos a la cintura del de piel blanca, buscando sus puntos débiles para hacerle cosquillas. Comenzó a retorcerse por la sensación, mientras el castaño reía al ver sus intentos por escaparse.

— Mierda, Eren, suéltame… — se le escapó una risita—. ¡Que me sueltes! — no esperó recibir un muy fuerte codazo a sus indefensas cosquillas, obligándolo a retroceder, sosteniéndose de la mesa para no caerse.

— Pero… ¿Por qué…? — tosió un poco, tratando de recuperar el aire. Había sido un golpe muy fuerte.

— Cuando te digo que me sueltes. — el filo del cuchillo favorito de su novio rozó su nariz, como una amenaza. Se quedó estático, temiendo moverse y lastimarse. A Levi le gustaba tener sus cuchillos muy bien afilados —. Me sueltas ¿Entendido?

— Sí, bebé — contestó, sintiendo el sudor frío bajar por su espalda. El pelinegro alejó lentamente el filo de su rostro, dándose vuelta para proseguir con la cena. Tragó y se fue sumisamente al living, recostándose en el sillón mientras veía una película romántica antigua. Quizás sucedía como con María Helena y Juan Ernesto, y se habían distanciado porque María Helena estaba nerviosa de decirle algo…

-x-

— Bueno, y eso pasó ayer en el trabajo, y luego de eso Hanji…— estaban tirados una mañana de sábado en la cama, habían desayunado hace un rato. Él mismo se había levantado temprano a prepararle un café con tostadas a su gatito, como en los comerciales clichés de televisión. Levi estaba envuelto entre las sábanas blancas, con una camiseta vieja y un par de bóxer negros. Llevó una de sus manos a acariciar un pequeño mechón que se infiltraba en su rostro, consiguiendo la atención del más pequeño —. ¿Estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo?

Shock.

Ok, Eren, piensa rápido.

Dos caminos. Decirle que lo estaba escuchando, y tener un 95% de probabilidades de que Levi le pregunte de qué le estaba platicando, terminando en que se enoje con él y se vaya de la cama, además de un posible golpe. O, decirle que no lo estaba escuchando, meter un cumplido lindo como excusa, que le insulte por tratar de salvarse de una manera tan vil, y ser golpeado.

No había mucha diferencia…

— Es que eres tan bonito que no pude evitar quedarme prendado de ti. — volvió a acariciar los cabellos de su noviecito, quien le miró de una manera fría. Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperaba. Levi sonrió levemente, con timidez, poniéndose de lado para acercarse un poco más a él.

—Tú, idiota, siempre con tus frases cursis. — festejó internamente, se había salvado. Levi siguió platicándole mientras hacía pequeños circulitos en su pecho. Él tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros del más bajito. Vio una oportunidad, una de esas que siempre se escapan. Comenzó a bajar levemente su mano por la cintura del pelinegro —. Con respecto a mañana al mediodía, mamá me dijo que podíamos ir a la una de la…— pero cuando iba a llegar al pequeño y sensual trasero, Levi golpeó su mano —. ¡Que estamos charlando!

— Perdona… — se disculpó. Levi se levantó, exasperado —. Amor, no te vayas, sigamos platicando…

—Le estoy hablando a una pared. Una pared con manos largas que lo único que quiere es agarrarme el trasero. — tomó su almohadón, desapareciendo de la habitación. El castaño se giró, quedando boca abajo. Ahogó su grito de frustración en el colchón.

-x-

— ¿Bebé? — no recibió respuesta. Levi estaba en el sillón, abrazando su almohadón. Se acercó, sentándose en el otro extremo —. ¿No prefieres remplazar esa almohada fea por tu novio que te quiere tanto? — tomó el saco de plumas, tironeando de él, pero el pelinegro no lo soltaba. Dirigió sus ojos grises a él.

— La almohada no anda buscando tener sexo todo el tiempo. — la abrazó un poco más, encogiéndose en su lugar. El castaño se acercó más, acariciando los hombros del más pequeño.

— Tú sabes que eso no es verdad, pero es que últimamente estás raro, mi amor. — subió su mano a la oreja, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Así que soy yo, eh? — espetó. Eren supo que de eso no vendría nada bueno —. ¡Siempre soy yo! ¡Siempre tengo la culpa! — la adorada almohada que antes estaba sosteniendo fue lanzada con fuerza al moreno, el cual trató de bloquear el ataque como pudo —. ¡Vete a la mierda!

— ¡No quería decir eso, Levi! — trató de levantarse para buscarlo, pero el pelinegro le miraba de una manera tan fría que sintió todo su alrededor bajo cero.

—Ni sueñes que hoy dormirás en la cama. La almohada que estás sosteniendo te va a acompañar esta noche.

— Bebé, escúchame…— se levantó, siguiéndolo por la casa —. Cielo, osito, gatito…— Levi huía de él, hasta que llegó a la puerta de su habitación, cerrándosela en la cara. Suspiró, sentándose en frente de la puerta cual perro esperando por su amo. Pateó la almohada con fuerza y odio. Aunque era mediodía, se quedó dormido abrazado a esa fea y odiosa cosa con el aroma de su amado.

-x-

—Eren…— escuchó una voz lejana. Abrió los ojos levemente, tratando de enfocar la imagen. Levi estaba arrodillado en frente de él, mirándolo preocupado —. ¿Realmente te dormiste aquí? — miró el reloj al final del pasillo. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Sólo asintió. Levi se acomodó frente a él, quitándole esa horrible almohada y abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche. El moreno no supo si era una alucinación por estar recién despierto, o a su novio le estaba pasando algo realmente malo.

Muy, muy malo.

— No debiste hacerlo, idiota. Está haciendo frío últimamente, podrías haberte enfermado.

Levi ¿Preocupado por él?

Más que eso, ¿Exagerando el clima y las condiciones? Sólo hacían cinco grados, no estaban bajo cero.

— No lo volveré a hacer — musitó, abrazándolo más fuerte. Todavía estaba somnoliento —. ¿Almorzaste?

— No, me quedé en la habitación viendo la tele. — alzó su barbilla, haciendo que sus ojitos se encontraran con los suyos —. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que cocine? ¿Quieres que pidamos algo? — el castaño sintió sudor frío bajar por su espalda. No era normal. Definitivamente, no era normal.

— No te molestes en cocinar algo. — besó la coronilla de su novio —. Podríamos pedir una pizza, unas cervezas y buscar una manta para tirarnos en el sillón el resto del día viendo películas ¿Qué te parece? — sintió a Levi tensarse, y luego comenzar a temblar —. ¿Amor? ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien? —buscó el rostro del más bajito, pero este simplemente se trató de separar a toda costa. Logró encontrar esa mirada gris. Se paralizó al ver esos ojos tan hermosos empañados en lágrimas.

— ¿Es porque no cocino bien, verdad? — ¿¡Estaba llorando!? Bueno, no llorando, pero hablar con la voz algo más fina, tener los ojos humedecidos y estar temblando era el equivalente a un llanto en su pequeño amor —. ¡Por eso no quieres que cocine!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! — Levi se escapó de sus brazos, yéndose iracundo por el pasillo hasta el living. El castaño lo siguió, alcanzándolo —. ¡Levi, vuelve! ¡Te dije que no te molestaras en cocinar algo para que no estés en la cocina y podamos hacer algo juntos! — el pelinegro paró, mirándolo por sobre el hombro con duda. Eren se acercó, abrazándolo con muchas fuerzas —. Sabes que amo que cocines para mí, pero prefiero tenerte abrazado en el sillón, cubiertos con una mantita mientras nos llenamos de besos en vez de ver la película.

— ¿No mientes? — casi susurró.

— Claro que no, bebé. — se separó un poco, dándolo vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

— ¿No prefieres la comida barata de una mujer cualquiera en vez de la mía? — sus manos se agarraron a su camiseta, apretándola un poco. Los ojos grises de Levi encontraron los suyos. Le partió el corazón verlos tan llenos de dudas y miedos.

Definitivamente, no era nada normal. Nada, pero nada normal.

— Claro que no ¿Cómo preferiría la comida industrializada a la de mi adorable novio? — omitió que muchas veces se le quemaba, u olvidaba ponerle sal, ingredientes, quedaba cruda… pero el hecho de que fuera hecha por las manos suaves del de piel blanca hacían que fuera perfecta.

— Entonces ¿No repudias mi comida? ¿Aunque se me queme? — dibujó circulitos en su pecho.

— No la quemas, la cocinas con tanto amor que se te pasa un poco. — rió, besando su coronilla y sus mejillas.

— Vale, entonces ¿Quieres que cocine ahora?

Parálisis.

Otra vez, piensa rápido, Eren.

Dos caminos. Decirle nuevamente que no se moleste en cocinar, que pedirían algo y así podrían pasar más tiempo abrazados y dándose besos, mientras comían cucharadas de helado. Probablemente recibir un golpe y que Levi se enoje con él nuevamente.

Segunda opción: Permitir que cocine, perder valioso tiempo juntos acurrucados en el sillón, pero casi cero probabilidades de que se enoje con él. Aunque, podría abrazarlo por la cintura mientras cocina. Camino más seguro.

— Si quieres cocinar, hazlo bebé. No te detendré, avísame cuando tenga que poner la mesa. — lo besó nuevamente, pero Levi se separó de él abruptamente.

— ¿Qué no querías pasar tiempo conmigo en el sillón? ¿Ahora no quieres, y haces que me entretenga cocinando? — golpeó su pecho, haciendo que retroceda. Levi se había enojado, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia. Otro golpe en las costillas hizo que tosiera, agarrándose los costados. Miró nuevamente a su novio. Se estaba tallando los ojos mientras hipaba levemente. Trató de acercarse, aún adolorido —. ¡No, aléjate! Al final no querías pasar tiempo conmigo ¡Idiota! ¡Quiero el divorcio!

— C-claro que quiero pasar tiempo contigo. — tosió nuevamente, irguiéndose —. Y no nos podemos divorciar porque no estamos casados… Pero si tú querías cocinar para mí…

— ¡Pues entonces, casémonos! — lloriqueó —. ¡Y luego te pediré el divorcio!

— Está bien. — sonrió, acercándose al cuerpo más pequeño.

— ¿Huh? — con sus manos limpió una lagrimilla que amenazaba con caer.

— Casémonos.

-x-

Luego de pasar un rato abrazados, Levi manifestó que quería pedir comida para poder pasar el resto de la tarde juntos tirados en el sillón. Había aceptado casarse con él, así que ahora estaban oficialmente comprometidos. Luego le compraría un bonito anillo, aunque tuviera que gastar más de la mitad de su sueldo mensual en ello.

— Amor ¿Qué quieres pedir? — preguntó con el celular en mano, buscando páginas que entregaran delivery en su zona.

— No lo sé, pide lo que quieras.

Shock.

Esa frase… la frase del demonio… Tragó duro, tratando de salir de esa trampa.

— Pero dime más o menos que quieres ¿Qué se te antoja? — el pelinegro estaba buscando alguna película en Netflix, lo miró por unos segundos.

— Dime que opciones hay, yo te diré cual quiero. — le pareció una buena idea.

— ¿Qué tal pizza?

— No, muy común. — hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

— ¿Comida china?

— ¿Quién sabe que tiene ese tipo de comida?

— ¿Pasta? — comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no había una gran variedad de opciones.

— No se me antoja, puedo poner a hervir fideos cuando quiera.

— ¿Sushi?

— Eso me hará acordarme de mi prima, ¡ugh! —recordó a la prima de Levi, su compañera de secundaria, Mikasa.

— ¿Qué tal comida alemana? Hay un local que hace delivery. Hace mucho que no comemos de eso.

— Pero para comer comida de Alemania es preferible la de tu madre, que además es de calidad. — excusó, mirándole. De sólo pensar en el chucrut se le hacía agua la boca.

— Tienes razón… ¿Y qué tal comida latina? Envían tacos, empanadas, quesadillas…

— La comida latina me hace mal al estómago, no sé que le pone esa gente de condimento. — se llevó la mano al vientre, sobándoselo. Le solían poner mucho picante.

— Umm…— Se estaba quedando sin opciones —. ¿Unas hamburguesas?

— Ugh, no, están llenas de grasa. — se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

— Uh… Bueno, no hay muchas más opciones…

— Elije la que quieres. — volvió a decirle, lo cual lo único que logró fue ponerlo más nervioso.

— Entonces, pediré sushi...

— Ugh, no, no quiero sushi. —ya había puesto a cargar la película de los Avengers.

— ¿Y si pido un par de pizzas de sabores distintos? — preguntó, nervioso. Rogaba por que aceptara.

—…Hm… — pareció meditarlo —. Está bien…

Festejó internamente, comenzando a marcar, pero escuchó un murmullo enojado de su pareja.

— Al final siempre terminamos pidiendo lo que tú quieres.

-x-

Estaba recostado en el sillón, con Levi sobre su pecho cómodamente, cubiertos por una manta. Las cajas de pizza yacían vacías en la mesa central, y las cervezas en una pequeña heladera portátil. Acarició la espalda de su noviecito, viendo al Capitán América combatiendo contra Ultron encima del camión.

— El Capitán América tiene un parecido realmente preocupante con Erwin — comentó el de pelo negro, acurrucándose un poco mejor.

— Sí, la verdad es que se parecen mucho…— le dio un trago a su cerveza, dejando la lata vacía sobre la mesita. Vio a Levi estirarse para coger el celular —. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Me he quedado con hambre, pidamos algo más. — marcó rápidamente. Supo que pidió una orden de nachos con queso y mucho picante.

— ¿Y si pedimos helado? — besó el rostro de su noviecito, mientras volvían a tomar el hilo a la película.

— Está bien ¿De qué sabores quieres?

— Del que quieras, bebé. Cualquiera que pida mi adorada futura esposa estará bien. — besó a su avergonzado prometido (le encantaba esa palabra) mientras este marcaba, haciéndole ademanes para que hiciera silencio mientras pedía el helado.

Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

-x-

— Levi…— sentía el frío recorrer su espalda por los nervios. Miró como la cuchara iba a la boca de su novio. Este parecía disfrutarlo realmente —. No es por cuestionar tus gustos… pero ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Qué tiene? — señaló la combinación —. Es delicioso.

— No entiendo la forma en la que el helado de vainilla con salsa picante y queso pueda ser deliciosa, amor — inquirió, nervioso. Se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar el sabor que tendría esa cosa. Levi se encogió de hombros, llevándose otra cucharada.

— Tú te lo pierdes. — estaba atento a la película, estaba por llegar al final —. ¿Seguro que no quieres?

— No, bebé, gracias…

— Bueno, mejor. Más para mí. — se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando su linda espalda en su pecho. Envolvió la estrecha cintura con sus manos, acariciándola. Comenzó a dejar inocentes besitos en la nuca de su prometido. Le encantaba la idea de saber que se iban a casar, podría llegar hasta a matar un inocente y tierno perrito porque Levi usara un vestido…

Bueno, probablemente no lo mataría, ocultaría toda existencia de él y le diría a Levi que lo había hecho… aunque no creía que su novio fuera tan sádico…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — murmuró el pelinegro, inclinando un poco su cuello. El moreno aprovechó eso para seguir besándolo en la nueva zona expuesta, haciendo que el más bajito se retorciera un poco —. Ngh…— dejó un notorio chupón en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro, bajando lentamente la camiseta por estos.

— Tu piel es tan suave… es tan… sexy. — pasó sus labios por los hombros blancos, algo temblorosos. Levi echó su cabeza hacia atrás, lanzando un suave y excitante gemido a los oídos del castaño.

— Déjame ver la película — susurró, lanzando otro gemido más audible cuando mordió sus hombros. Suspiró, extasiado.

— Si ya terminó — indicó, estaban pasando los créditos. Bajó su mano, infiltrándola por debajo de la camisa de su novio. Llegó a los adorables botoncitos rosados, rozándolos maliciosamente mientras seguía dejando marcas.

— Ngh…— su noviecito se dio vuelta, besándolo. Festejó internamente, bajando una de sus manos a las nalgas redondas de su amor, apretándolas un poco. Levi gimió en su boca, mientras era tumbado lentamente de espaldas contra el sofá —. ¿Por qué siempre me agarras el culo, perro pervertido? — sonrió contra su boca.

— Porque me fascina, mi amor. — rió levemente.

— Mhn…— gimió placenteramente, sintiendo la lengua de Eren en su boca. El moreno hacía estragos en su ser con tan solo besarlo —. Mnh…— hizo un sonido de confusión. Frunció el ceño, tratando de apartar al moreno, que no se dejaba. Terminó por empujarlo.

— ¿Amor? — preguntó confundido, tratando de volver a besarlo. Levi lo apartó, corriendo hacia el baño. Lo siguió, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo arrodillado frente al retrete, vomitando —. ¡Levi! ¿¡Estás bien!? — se agachó con él, frotando su espalda, preocupado. Cuando supuso, terminó, le ayudó a levantarse, pero inmediatamente se volvió a arrodillar, devolviendo —. Amor…— trató de consolarlo, ayudándolo como podía.

— Sal de aquí… No me veas vomitar, es asqueroso…— musitó, sosteniéndose para tratarse de levantar. Le ayudó, viéndolo desde el marco de la puerta como se lavaba los dientes de manera urgente después de tirar de la cadena. Se acomodó detrás de él, tomando sus caderas. Comenzó a mecerse, tratando de calmarlo.

— No vas a lograr que me vaya de aquí si me tienes preocupado… No me importa si estás vomitando, si tienes problemas de estómago, si te sientes mal de los intestinos, si estás devolviendo todo. — besó su cuello suavemente, tratando de no invadirlo.

— Es asqueroso…— murmuró, aún con la pasta de dientes en la boca.

— Aunque lo sea, mi amor, si te sientes mal tengo que estar contigo… Para eso soy tu novio…— le acarició el estómago. Se separó un poco de él para que pudiera enjuagarse la boca —. ¿Quieres ir al doctor a que te revise?

— No es necesario… Tomaré una pastilla para el estómago y ya está…— se sirvió un vaso de agua, caminando lentamente con Eren detrás de él hasta el gabinete de los medicamentos, parecían un par de pingüinos. Eren no le dejó abrir el gabinete.

— Creo que deberías ir al doctor, no es normal que te haya pasado esto. — Levi le miró por sobre el hombro.

— ¿Por qué crees que no debería tomar una pastilla? Es solo una pastilla.

— Amor, sabes que mi padre es médico, y si con algo siempre me rompió las pelotas fue con nunca auto medicarse, aunque fuera la cosa más mínima, no sabes que puedes llegar a tener detrás de eso, ni que efectos adversos puede tener el que tomes el medicamento. — comenzó a retroceder, llevándose a Levi con él. Aunque este se resistió, terminó cargándolo, quitándolo del baño —. Si quieres te puedo preparar un té negro para mejorar tu pancita ¿Qué te parece?

— Mnh…— fue depositado suavemente sobre la cama, aferrándose al cuello de Eren. No quería separarse —. Está bien, pero vuelve rápido.

— Sí, si. — rió levemente. ¿Levi? ¿Cariñoso? Esas dos palabras no iban juntas en una oración.

Algo muy malo estaba pasando.

-x-

— Mi amor. — era entrada la noche, habían terminado de ver la tercera película del día, una policial. Tomó su cintura, acariciándola —. ¿Y si seguimos lo de hoy? — preguntó coqueto. Levi le miró, mordiéndose el labio. Interpretó eso como un pase libre, así que se subió encima de él, comenzando a besarlo. Su prometido gimió gustosamente debajo de él, causándole un tirón en la entrepierna. De solo escucharlo ya se estaba poniendo duro.

— Espera, Eren…— lo separó —. Hoy tengo dolor de cabeza ¿Mañana, si?

— ¿Qué? — la pregunta le salió desde el fondo de su ser, mirándolo atónito —. ¡Levi! — se levantó, quedándose de rodillas, señalando la creciente erección debajo de su bóxer. Levi la miró cubriéndose parcialmente el rostro, avergonzado —. ¡No me dejes así!

— Lo siento… Me duele la cabeza…— se puso de costado, ignorando al moreno.

— Amor, hace mucho que no lo hacemos… y te tengo tantas ganas. — no desistió, besándole el cuello con pasión. Frotó levemente su pene algo erecto contra la pierna de su novio. No se esperó, nuevamente, un golpe en sus costillas. Se cayó al suelo dolorosamente.

— ¡Que me duele la cabeza, mierda! — Le lanzó una almohada y una manta que tenían al pie de la cama —. ¡Si sólo estás buscando sexo, vete al sillón y mastúrbate! ¡No te quiero aquí! — trató de levantarse y calmarlo, pero le comenzó a lanzar cosas. Salió de la habitación, y escuchó como Levi le puso traba a la puerta detrás de él.

— Mi amor…— llamó, dando leves golpecitos —. Bebé… ¿Me dejas entrar? Por favor… lamento haberte hecho enojar, tenías razón, debería de haber respetado que te dolía la cabeza…— afirmó su oído a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo. Dio tres golpecitos más —. Gatito…

— Vete…— escuchó la voz quebrada de su amor, haciendo que se le partiera el corazón. Tocó la puerta nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerza. Quería entrar allí a toda costa.

— Amor, déjame entrar, por favor, no te quedes mal… charlemos sobre esto ¿Si? No me dejes aquí afuera sabiendo que estás mal y sin que pueda hacer nada…

— ¡Que te vayas! — escuchó el grito desde adentro, y algo golpeándose contra la puerta. Probablemente, una almohada. Puteó en alemán, pegándole una patada a la almohada que había dejado en el suelo.

Últimamente, las almohadas de la casa la estaban pasando bastante mal.

Se fue al sillón rendido, con un mal gusto en la boca. Al día siguiente llamaría a Hanji para que fuera a revisar a Levi, algo estaba realmente mal con él.

-x-

Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir un peso súbito en su cuerpo. Se incorporó inmediatamente, prendiendo una lámpara que había al lado del sillón. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Levi encima de él, abrazándolo.

— ¿Levi? — preguntó, somnoliento. Pensó que lo podrían estar asaltando o algo —. ¿Bebé? ¿Qué haces aquí? — acarició la espalda de su noviecito. No importaba cuantas veces pelearan, nunca dejaría de mimarlo, ni preocuparse por él.

— Lo siento…— escuchó que musitó. Sonrió ampliamente. El que Levi se disculpara con palabras era toda una hazaña. Tomó la manta y los cubrió a ambos, pero el pelinegro alzó la vista, inconforme —. Tenía frío solo en la cama… y aquí está helado… volvamos allí…

— Claro, corazón. — besó la frente del ojigris, levantándose con él encima aferrado como un koala. Caminó como pudo hasta la habitación, recostándolo. Cuando iba a ponerse a su lado, Levi envolvió su cadera con sus piernas, atrayéndolo. Lo miró, tenía una mirada pícara en sus ojos.

— Oye Eren… ¿No tienes ganas? — el pelinegro acercó sus caderas usando sus piernas, haciendo que su polla chocara contra la entrepierna de su gatito. Lo miró, buscando algún indicio. Probablemente era una trampa. Una cruel y vil trampa.

— Hace un rato dijiste que te dolía la cabeza. — con lentitud desenvolvió esas sexys piernas de sus caderas, luego tumbándose al lado del cuerpo más pequeño —. Mejor no arriesgarnos a que vuelva de nuevo ¿Verdad?

— Está bien. — se felicito a sí mismo por su autocontrol, había evitado que Levi se enojara. Apagó los veladores, acomodándose mejor con su prometido, rodeándolo protectoramente con sus brazos. Podría sentir contra su pecho los latidos acelerados de Levi. Le llamó la atención. Lo comenzó a sentir inquieto, removiéndose un poco.

— ¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien?

— Si…— le llamó la atención que su voz fuera sólo un simple susurro, algo cohibido. Trató de encontrar su rostro, pero no lo dejaba. Terminó por sostener su barbilla, conteniendo un jadeo al verlo. No pudo procesar lo erótico que se veía con las mejillas rosadas por la excitación, los ojitos vidriosos y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Embistió contra su pierna, y recién allí pudo notar la erección de su novio —. Eren… estoy caliente…

— Levi… no me provoques…— pidió, tratando de controlarse. Por las actitudes extrañas que estaba teniendo su novio últimamente, no le sorprendería que luego de comenzar a tocarlo, se enojara con él y le reprochara alguna cosa. Fue tumbado súbitamente, siendo montado por el más bajo.

— Eres mi puto novio, así que compláceme, maldita sea. — estaba seguro de que, si hubiera tenido puesta una camisa, le hubiera agarrado de las solapas de esta.

Quería negarse… pero ese lindo y redondo trasero frotándose contra su polla algo dura era muy tentador. Se sentó, tomando su cintura y comenzando a besarlo, marcando un ritmo pasional y húmedo, con sus lenguas entrelazándose constantemente. Levi gimió encima de él, moviendo sus caderas sobre su entrepierna. Se giró, dejándolo abajo suyo. Le gustaba tener el mando.

— Eren…— lo escuchó suspirar, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello —. Eren…— su voz sonó más dura, y sintió leves empujoncitos.

¿Era una broma, verdad?

No se detuvo, subiendo la camiseta vieja que llevaba puesta, tratando de ver ese par de lindos pezones rosados.

— ¡Eren! — sorpresivamente fue lanzado hacia el suelo. No entendía como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía tener una fuerza tan sobrehumana, porque él no era nada liviano. Cuando iba a preguntar algo, o reprocharle, le vio corriendo hacia el baño de su habitación, escuchando desde su lugar como vomitaba nuevamente, al igual que en la tarde.

Se levantó alarmado, definitivamente llamaría a Hanji. Llegó cuando ya se estaba lavando la boca. No lo había notado, pero estaba mucho más pálido. Sobo su espalda, viéndolo tomar su cepillo para lavarse los dientes.

— ¿Quieres un té? — ese par de ojos se enfocaron en él, con un atisbo de vergüenza en ellos.

— Con limón, por favor…— le pidió. Sonrió, besando su frente mientras iba hacia la cocina.

Cuando volvió, Levi estaba envuelto en las sábanas, esperándolo pacientemente. Luego de que tomara su té con gusto, se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó dormido.

Aprovechó, no sólo para admirar su rostro sereno, sino para pensar. Acarició su mejilla, quitando un mechón de cabello que interrumpía su vista. Le preocupaba, Levi podría llegar a tener cualquier cosa. No era normal su comportamiento, su mal humor repentino ni sus actitudes tan extrañas.

-x-

Despertó sobresaltado, jadeando en busca de aire mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Despertar de esa manera era algo nuevo, y a decir verdad, le gustaba. Levi estaba chupando su erección matutina, quitándole un gruñido de placer.

— Bebé…— logró modular, llevando una de sus manos a esa cabeza hundida entre sus piernas. Un pensamiento de la posibilidad de que se levantara con náuseas dejándole con una erección le preocupó, pero fue esfumado cuando se sintió al borde del orgasmo. Si algo sabía hacer muy bien Levi, eran mamadas —. Mierda… tengo otro punto que agregar a mi lista de las razones por las cuales te amo…

— Hm…— le escuchó, mientras seguía ensalivando y lamiendo su verga. Le encantaban los sonidos que hacía con su boca. Tironeó levemente de sus cabellos, ese era su aviso de que se estaba por correr. Estaba obligado a hacerlo, Levi odiaba el semen en su boca, generalmente le reprendía cuando se corría en su lindo y erótico rostro. Le extrañó que no parara, y él ya estaba al borde.

— Bebé…. Me estoy por venir…— logró decir, más el pelinegro no se detuvo. No pudo decir nada más, una chupada especialmente fuerte en su glande y un masaje en sus bolas le hizo tocar el cielo. Se corrió, gimiendo en voz baja mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se incorporó, queriendo evitar que su novio se enojase con él por haberse corrido en su boca, pero lo que vio lo heló. El estaba lamiéndose los labios, pasando su lengua por sus dedos con el resto de su esencia. Lo vio tragar, para luego subirle la ropa interior con una sonrisita pícara.

— Puedes tomarlo como una compensación por lo de estos días. — dejó un besito en su bóxer y se levantó, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Se recostó, sonriendo satisfecho. Escuchó un grito desde el otro lado de la casa —. ¡Recuerda que a la una debemos ir a la casa de mi madre a almorzar!

— ¡No lo he olvidado! — aseguró.

-x-

— Levi…— llamó levemente a la puerta. Faltaba sólo una hora para la una, y su noviecito seguía ocupando el baño. Todavía se tenía que bañar él, cambiarse y había un viaje de quince minutos para llegar a la casa de su suegra —. ¿Te falta mucho?

— Ahora salgo. — le aseguró. Le hubiera creído, si no fuera la quinta vez que se lo decía.

— Se nos hace tarde, amor…— insistió, tocando nuevamente —. Yo todavía me tengo que duchar…-. Vio como la puerta se abría, dejando ver a su noviecito. Se heló al ver que su cabello aún estaba seco ¿No se había lavado aún?

— Cinco minutos y salgo, te lo prometo. — le cerró la puerta nuevamente.

Se duchó media hora después.

-x-

Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando a su novio revolver en el armario. Se dio vuelta.

— Eren ¿Cuál crees que deba ponerme? ¿Esta? ¿O esta? — Le mostró dos camisas blancas que, a su vista, eran completamente iguales.

Shock.

Dos caminos. Decirle que con cualquiera se vería lindo para liberarse de la elección, pero que probablemente se enojara con él. Segundo, elegir una al azar, pero que la respuesta no lo deje conforme, y se enoje con él.

— Creo que con los dos te verías lindo…— dijo, nervioso.

— ¿Qué acaso no tienes capacidad de decisión? ¿Acaso no puedo encomendarte una decisión tan simple como esta? — lo miró, enojado como un demonio. Se quedó helado, pensando rápidamente que hacer y cómo salir de esa trampa —. Déjalo, al final no puedo confiar en ti para esto…— se dio vuelta, pero el castaño se apresuró en dar una respuesta.

— ¡P-pero, si tuviera que elegir una, sería la de la derecha! — el pelinegro se dio vuelta, buscando la razón de su elección —. Es un poco más entornada… se ajustará bien a tu cuerpo y marcará tu torso… se verá, uh… bien. — terminó de decir. Levi pareció feliz con la respuesta, guardando la otra en el armario.

— Tienes razón, además, siempre me ha gustado mucho esta camisa. — se quitó la camiseta en frente de él, haciéndole tragar duro. Se presentó ante sus ojos esa linda espalda blanca, pulcra y con un único lunar en el omóplato izquierdo. Comenzó a colocarse la camisa, para luego ajustarla. Se puso frente al espejo, mirándose desde distintos ángulos. Le extrañó, no solía hacer eso, y esa actitud junto a su ceño fruncido no era buena señal —. Oye, Eren.

— ¿Si, bebé? — el pelinegro colocó sus manos en su vientre, inconforme y algo molesto.

— ¿Estoy gordo?

Parálisis.

La pregunta del demonio… del infierno…

Abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber que contestar, porque, ahora que lo veía bien, su vientre estaba algo más grande de lo normal. No le dejó contestar.

— Estoy gordo —. llegó a la conclusión, desabrochándose la camisa y poniéndose de perfil.

— Tampoco es para tanto, amor. — se paró, abrazándolo por detrás —. Sólo estás un poco rellenito, sigues siendo hermoso — le aseguró. Levi aceptó sus mimos, aún mirando algo molesto al espejo —. Te seguiré queriendo, gordito — trató de animarlo un poco, pero no esperó un nuevo golpe en sus costillas. Desde el suelo lo vio ir apurado al armario, sacando una camisa incluso más holgada que las anteriores. Se la puso con urgencia, yendo al espejo para chequearse.

— No se nota ahora ¿Verdad? — preguntó, alisándola un poco, colocándose de perfil —. ¿No se nota?

— No, bebé, no se nota…

— ¿Me veo bien? — seguía mirándose insistentemente, tratando de buscar alguna imperfección.

— Si, estás hermoso…— le aseguró, luego de unos segundos.

— Lo dudaste. — le acusó, mirándolo —. ¡Lo dudaste!

— ¡Estaba analizando si había alguna imperfección! — le aseguró, parándose. Levi suspiró, satisfecho con su respuesta, yendo nuevamente al armario, esta vez a su parte. Le extraño, no solía elegir su ropa por él. Sacó una camisa color aguamarina y una camiseta informal, poniéndoselas en frente.

— ¿Cuál prefieres? ¿La camisa o la camiseta?

— Eh…— las miró, a decir verdad, la camiseta era mucho más cómoda —. La camiseta.

— Pero, ¿Cómo vas a ir con camiseta si yo voy a ir con camisa? — miró la pobre camiseta, algo vieja.

— ¿Y para qué me preguntas, entonces? — cuestionó, algo molesto. No le gustaba ser controlado constantemente, fuera en la ropa o lo que sea.

— ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo — se giró, lanzándole la camiseta. Trató de replicar —. Déjalo, usa esa camiseta. Ignora mi opinión.

-x-

Se subieron al auto, abrochándose el cinturón. Al final terminó usado la camisa aguamarina, y no lo negaría, le quedaba muy bien, pero le gustaba la comodidad de la camiseta. Kuschel los había invitado a almorzar, ya que el tío de Levi había ido desde Estados Unidos a visitarlos. Encendió el motor y comenzó a avanzar, posando una mano cariñosamente en el muslo de su pareja. Vio como se sonrojaba adorablemente, para luego llevar su mano pálida con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Aunque le gustaba que fuera algo cariñoso… no era normal en Levi estar así…

Se recordó que deberían llamar a Hanji, sus mareos, náuseas, vómitos y cambios drásticos de humor no eran nada normales. Y aunque hace ya bastante Levi lo había dejado en abstinencia, quién sabía desde cuando había tenido estos síntomas.

Llegaron a la casona, que más parecía una mansión. Al castaño siempre le había intimidado la familia de Levi, con una posición envidiable en la sociedad, pero por lo menos la rama de su novio era mucho más humilde… en actitud…

La madre de Levi era una mujer muy hospitalaria y, porque negarlo, sumamente hermosa. El pelinegro tenía muchísimos rasgos de ella, incluyendo su altura más baja del promedio. Kuschel no alcanzaba a besarle la mejilla, ni siquiera en puntitas, por su metro cincuenta.

Bajó del auto, apurándose a abrirle la puerta a su novio, que le miró confundido por una acción tan cursi. Bufó, saliendo y acompañándolo a la puerta. Antes de que pudieran tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la pequeña mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Eren, Levi! — les saludó, abrazando primero a su hijo y luego siguiendo con él, obligándose a agacharse —. Llegaron en el momento justo, estábamos por poner la mesa y servir la comida — les invitó a pasar.

Ambos ayudaron colocando los platos, en esa casona no había personal más allá que el de la limpieza. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al tío de su amor, el cual era bastante intimidante. Tenía esa típica cara de perro propia de la familia Ackerman.

— ¿Qué va a haber para comer? — preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodar los platos junto a su suegra. Ella le sonrió.

— El plato favorito de Levi, Cerdo con salsa de ciruelas, ananá y trozos de panceta. — se le hizo agua la boca de sólo pensarlo, bien sabía que Levi tenía un muy buen gusto por la comida, y a decir verdad, ese plato sonaba delicioso —. Ven conmigo, prueba una cucharada y dime si está bien de sabor — le invitó. La acompañó hasta la cocina, disfrutando del aroma de la comida cuando abrió la olla. Justo en ese momento, cuando iba a probar la comida, Levi entró al lugar.

— Mamá ¿Dónde pusiste las copas de murano…? —Frenó en seco, olfateando el lugar mientras fruncía el ceño. Me acerqué a él, preocupado. Se tapó la boca —. ¿Qué es ese asqueroso aroma?-. preguntó, de repente.

— Pero Levi, si es tu comida favorita…— antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase, él salió corriendo hacia algún baño del lugar. Salió detrás de él, acompañándolo, y encontrándolo arrodillado vomitando nuevamente. Ella llegó junto a ellos, preocupada —. ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?

— Si…— musitó, para luego levantarse y enjuagarse la boca —. Pero ese aroma… era tan penetrante… que me causó náuseas…

— ¿Quieres un té? — le preguntó, sobando su espalda. El pelinegro asintió.

-x-

Luego de que a Levi se le pasaran las náuseas, comenzaron a comer. Él solo tenía un té y estaba comiendo unas galletas con queso neutro, tratando de recuperar su estómago.

—La comida está exquisita, Kuschel. — alabó el castaño —. La combinación agridulce es simplemente perfecta.

— Gracias, Eren. Se podría decir que este plato es mi especialidad. — ella sonrió, para luego mirar a su hijo —. ¿Se te han pasado las náuseas, amor?

— Si, ya estoy mejor, madre…— terminó su té.

— Pero… me preocupas… ¿No deberías ir al doctor? — cuestionó. Puso una mano en su pierna, diciéndole bajito que debería escucharla, mas su pequeño gruñón seguía tan terco como una mula.

— No, estoy bien, son sólo algunas náuseas, debí de comer algo en mal estado…

—Es sólo una insinuación. — mencionó, subiendo su guardia por el posible golpe que recibiría —. Pero no creo que comer helado de vainilla con queso y picante le haya hecho demasiado bien a tu estómago.

Y tal como esperó, recibió un golpe.

Dolió.

-x-

Estaban cenando en casa. Se sentía nervioso.

Él tenía una hamburguesa grande y completa con papas, mientras que su noviecito tenía una ensalada de varias verduras verdes.

Y, lo que lo ponía nervioso, era como Levi miraba su plato con deseo, sin haber tocado mucho su ensalada. Dejó su hamburguesa en el plato, mirando a su novio.

— ¿Quieres? — propuso, señalando su hamburguesa chorreante de queso.

— No, no…— negó, volviendo a su ensalada—. Es que estoy a dieta…— Ppinchó el aguacate que había, llevándoselo a la boca. Siguieron comiendo, pero sentía la insistente mirada deseosa a su comida.

— Mi amor, prueba un poco…— le señaló nuevamente la comida.

— Está bien, pero solo un poco — cedió demasiado fácil, pensó. Lo vio cortar un bocado demasiado grande para su gusto del emparedado, llevándolo a su boca. Hizo un sonido de gusto que le causó ternura —. Está muy bueno… ¿Me das algunas papas? Me encantan las papas — vio con dolor como se llevaba casi la mitad de sus papas, sufriendo en silencio. Lo vio disfrutarlas, dejando de lado su ensalada —. Que buenas que están las papas…

—Si…— asintió, siguiendo con su cena.

-x-

Luego de un rato, cuando ya había lavado los trastes, se acercó a la habitación.

Se heló al encontrarlo con una manta enorme, viendo una película con un tarro con malvaviscos, un chocolate con almendras en una mano y una bolsa de nachos.

— ¿Amor? — preguntó, acercándose a la cama. Levi se giró a verlo, abriendo un espacio apresurado.

— Ven aquí, que hace frío — le indicó. Se acomodó, aún mirando extrañado toda la comida —. La peli está por llegar a la mejor parte.

Suspiró, rindiéndose. Abrazó al pelinegro, pegando sus cuerpos lo más que podía. Tomó unos nachos, llevándoselos a la boca.

— Eren…— le escuchó —. Tengo frío en los pies… ¿Puedo ponerlos con los tuyos? — hacía mucho frío esa noche, estaba nevando fuera, y Levi era muy friolento. En parte eso le gustaba, el hecho de que buscara constantemente calor, y que se hubiera acostumbrado a conseguirlo con él. Al principio de su relación, era muy reacio, pero esos tres años juntos habían rendido sus frutos, consiguiendo sacar la parte más dulce de su novio, cosa que sólo mostraba para él.

— Claro que sí, soy un novio con calefacción incorporada — bromeó.

Se arrepintió.

Los pies de Levi estaban helados.

Realmente helados. Parecía que le hubieran puesto un par de bolsas con hielo en los pies, pero pudo ver la carita de satisfacción y alivio instantáneo de su pareja cuando consiguió acurrucarse aún más con él.

No iba a separarlo de sí, no. Sería una acción demasiado cruel e inhumana, como levantar a un gatito acomodado gustosamente en las colchas, buscando algo de calor.

— Vaya… sí que tienes los pies fríos…— le comentó.

—Sí, este lugar parece un maldito refrigerador…— se apachurró contra él, sólo quedando una de sus manos fuera para poder seguir comiendo. El moreno no pudo explicar la inevitable ternura que creció en él al verlo así, indefenso y buscando calor.

—Te amo. — soltó de la nada, admirando el rostro de su amante, que dirigió su mirada a él.

— ¿Por qué dices cosas así de repente? — volvió su vista a la película, con un leve color en sus pálidos pómulos.

— ¿Tiene que haber una razón para expresarle mis sentimientos a mi futura esposa? —. besó su frente, sintiendo el golpe que Levi le dio por llamarlo su esposa. Como venganza por el golpe, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en sus puntos débiles, haciéndole removerse.

— Oye, basta…— le pidió, moviéndose bruscamente — Para….

— Me parece que encontré tus cosquillas…— le susurró al oído, molestándolo.

— Para, te dije…— le insistió, pero él no paro —. ¡Que pares! — golpeó bruscamente y sin aviso su estómago, haciéndole caer al suelo y llevándose con él los malvaviscos —. Déjame ver la película, idiota.

—Pero si hace un momento estabas tan meloso… ¿Por qué me golpeas…? — preguntó desde el suelo, tratando de recuperarse.

—Cállate y ven aquí, hace frío — levantó los acolchados —. Y recoge los dulces.

—Ahí voy…— suspiró, tomando el recipiente. Por suerte no se habían caído tantos.

—Y tráeme helado — agregó— En el congelador hay de chocolate.

— ¿Qué no estabas a dieta? — preguntó, algo bajo mientras se incorporaba.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Shock.

Bien sabía el significado de esa pregunta.

Lo había escuchado, y oh que lo había hecho, pero esa pregunta era una alarma para retarlo a decirlo de nuevo.

Mejor no castigar más a su inocente estómago.

— Si lo quieres con almendras, bebé — casi tiembla al decirlo.

—No, sólo de chocolate… o mejor de vainilla… No, mejor ambos. Y almendrado — se acurrucó con las mantas, volviendo su mirada a la película, atento —. Y vuelve rápido, que me muero de hipotermia.

Fue a buscar el helado, y ya conociendo a su novio, además de anticipando sus cambios de humor y exigencias, preparó café y lo puso en un termo de un litro, llevando dos tazas vacías y el azúcar. Sabía bien que luego de comer el helado, Levi tendría demasiado frío, y le pediría café.

Al volver, a Levi sóolo le faltaba ronronear como un gatito del gusto al tenerlo a su lado de nuevo, consiguiendo calor. Abrió el pote de helado, comiéndolo a cucharadas, dándole de comer en la boca de vez en cuando.

Estaban tranquilos, hasta que una escena sexual apareció.

Miró de reojo a su linda parejita, que sólo observaba con cara de póker. Pasó su brazo por detrás de su cintura, atrayéndolo un poco más (si es que era posible). El pequeño pelinegro sólo se acurrucó, sin notar sus segundas intenciones.

Acarició suavemente la piel que estaba a su alcance, acercando su rostro al lindo cuello blanco que se exponía en frente de él, dejando un suave besito.

— ¿Qué estás tramando…? — le preguntó, para luego soltar un indecente jadeo cuando lo mordió.

—Tú me hiciste un rico favor hoy en la mañana…— le susurró en el oído. Sabía perfectamente como hacía estremecer al pelinegro esa zona — ¿No quieres que te lo devuelva?

—No, déjame ver la peli…— gimió levemente cuando escabulló sus manos debajo de la camiseta, tocando su abdomen.

— Por eso. No hay mejor que ver una peli mientras te hacen una mamada ¿No lo crees? — Levi le miró, sonrojado. No le importó demasiado si lo había dejado o no, pero se sumergió debajo de las frazadas, sintiendo los esfuerzos prácticamente nulos para alejarlo. Bajó el bóxer, respirando el aire agobiante y caliente debajo. Vio con deseo la linda polla de su novio, porque podía jurar que nunca en su vida había visto un pene tan lindo como ese. Ya estaba un poco duro, y disfrutó del estremecimiento que le generó al dulce cuerpo cuando lo lamió.

— No…— le escuchó. Levantó un poco las frazadas, buscando una salida de aire. Siguió, chupando el glande, pasando su lengua. Le encantaba, sentir los movimientos, estremecimientos y temblores que azotaban a su pareja por el trabajo de su boca. Sintió las níveas piernas envolverlo, atrayéndolo más a sus caderas— Eren, me vengo… Oh por favor…— chupó con vehemencia la punta, para luego sentir el semen chocar contra su paladar. Sonrió, quitándola de su boca, para luego salió debajo de las sábanas, encontrándose con su pareja jadeando, sonrojado y sudado. Recibió un golpe —. Dios, límpiate el rostro, cerdo.

— ¿Uh? — sonrió, llevando sus dedos a los restos de semen que habían quedado en sus labios. Lamió sus comisuras, consiguiendo otra expresión de asco —. Como siempre, delicioso.

— ¿Cómo mierda eso puede ser delicioso? — murmuró, alejándose de él.

—No lo sé, hoy te lo tragaste todo ¿No es así? — susurró nuevamente en su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

— Eres un asco, ni siquiera sé porque salgo contigo— le dijo, enfurruñado.

— ¿Eh? Que feo se siente que mi prometido me diga eso — hizo énfasis en la palabra. Había olvidado decirle a Kuschel, ella seguramente habría gritado.

—Ya cállate y bríndame tu calor corporal, que al parecer es para lo único que sirves — se acurrucó contra él.

-x-

Esa vez, definitivamente iba a llamar a Hanji.

Lo miró con verdadero horror.

Luego de haber terminado la película anterior, en el canal siguió Titanic, que por alguna razón (Probablemente el hecho de que el control estaba en la mesa de luz, y ellos demasiado acurrucados como para querer separarse) la dejaron.

No era eso lo preocupante. Estaban pasando la escena donde Rose está sobre la tabla, y Jack comienza a congelarse en el Mar.

Pero lo que hace que no lo deje de mirar con miedo, es el hecho de que su amargado, serio y pecho frío novio, estaba llorando desesperadamente ante la escena.

Si, Llorando.

Gruesas lágrimas (que obviamente, limpiaba suavemente con su pulgar a medida que caían) surcaban sus mejillas, y los sollozos salían de su garganta. Se acurrucó contra él aún más, sujetando con fuerza su taza de café.

—El estúpido de Jack no se sube al tablón. — gimoteó, golpeando su pecho —. Podrían entrar los dos — y entonces, Jack se hunde en el océano, muerto. Levi suelta un gran sollozo y se aferra a él, mojando la camiseta con sus lágrimas.

— Ya, bebé… — lo consoló, mirando la pantalla. Rose nada hasta el tipo con el silbato —. Leonardo sigue vivo, es más, ganó un Oscar con "El Renacido"…— recordó cuando fueron a verla. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba mal.

Y maldijo internamente cuando recordó la razón.

— ¡Si, esa maldita película donde su hijo muere! — lloró más fuerte, golpeando su pecho. Trató de calmarlo, pero solo seguía golpeando —. ¡Y lo atacó un oso!

— Si, bebé… — llegó la escena donde Rose lanza el collar al mar, y luego muere. Su espíritu recorre el titanic y se reúne con Jack.

— Eren, nunca vamos a ir en un crucero. — sollozó contra su pecho —. Nunca.

— No cariño, nunca…

-x-

Por fin, sus dedos estaban marcando el número de la doctora que tanto era su amiga.

Levi se había dormido todo acurrucado contra su pecho, totalmente satisfecho con el calor que emanaba. Suspiró, escuchando los tonos en el celular. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el acolchado.

— ¿Hola? —saludaron desde el otro lado.

— ¿Hola, Hanji? — preguntó, aunque, duh, era obvio —. Te quería pedir un turno para mañana…es urgente…

— ¿Eren? ¿Qué pasó? — la castaña respondió del otro lado. Era extraño que el novio de su amiguito (si, con diminutivo) le llamara tan tarde, y era extraño que esa pareja le encargara cosas urgentes, por no decir que ella era un completo desastre en la mayoría de las cosas que se le encomendaban.

— Es que… verás, Levi está muy raro. — soltó la bomba, velando el sueño de su noviecito, con el ceño adorablemente fruncido.

— ¿Tensión sexual? — preguntó desde el otro lado. Eren se pasó los dedos por el cabello.

— No, eso lo tengo yo… y es que Levi tiene algo. Y cuando digo algo, estoy hablando de algo serio. — frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la redundancia de sus palabras.

— ¿Qué le pasa? Déjame adivinar, se deprimió al ver que no creció ni un milímetro.

— No, está… simplemente no es él. Tiene muchos cambios de humor, come kilos de comida, luego vomita, le dan náuseas por cualquier cosa menos lo común ¡Y lo peor! No deja hacerse cariñitos. —hizo énfasis en la última palabra. Hanji rió del otro lado.

— ¡No sé que le habrá picado, ni que estuviera embarazado! Pueden venir mañana a las diez. — Suspiró, algo aliviado.

— Gracias, Hanji…— y con eso, cortó. Se deslizó suavemente entre las colchas hasta quedar de lado frente a su novio. Con la suavidad de quien toma una flor, lo acomodó para que quedara dormidito en su pecho. Al acercarlo, notó que su respiración no era regular. El aire chocaba contra sus clavículas desacompasado.

—Estoy despierto. — le escuchó decir, haciéndole tensar. Su voz no sonaba soñolienta ni recién levantada. Estaba completamente lúcido —. ¿Estoy raro?

— Bueno — titubeó, su voz no era molesta ni triste, como lo había sido los últimos días. Era tan monótona que le ponía nervioso —. No puedes negar que no estás del todo normal, amor… es que… — acarició su espalda con suavidad, deleitándose con esos lindos músculos tensos debajo de su tacto. Poco a poco su cuerpito se fue relajando.

— Supongo que… ir a revisarme el estómago está bien— suspiró, rendido. Eren festejó internamente —. No me he sentido muy bien últimamente, quizás deba hacerte caso…

— Claro que si, bebé. — besó su frente, encontrándose con esos lindos iris grises —. Sabes que yo quiero lo mejor para ti, así que no dudes que si hago algo es por tu bien, amor.

— Deja de llenarme con tu miel y duérmete de una vez, cursi de mierda. — gruñó, malhumorado. Eren rió, divertido por lo arisco que se podía poner su novio al ser tratado amorosamente.

— Quizás quiera llenarte con otro tipo de mieles. — su voz se tornó grave cuando susurró aquello en su oído. Levi tembló.

— ¡Guarro!

-x-

Ayudó a Levi a subir al auto, como todo el caballero que era. Su amorcito se acomodó en la butaca del acompañante, colocándose el cinturón enseguida. Una vez todo en su lugar, encendió el motor, el leve sonido los acompañó como un ronroneo suave. En un semáforo, aprovechó para ver sin preocuparse el perfil de su amorcito.

Pero qué lindo era ¡Joder!

Sonriendo como idiota, avanzó un poco más hasta que otro de esos insufribles semáforos apareció. Levi se pegó a la ventana.

— ¡Eren! — llamó—. Estaciona ¡Ahora!

Alarmado por el súbito pedido de su prometido (quizás le habían dado náuseas, quién sabe) estacionó como pudo, doblando bruscamente y consiguiendo varios bocinazos de los conductores enfurecidos.

— ¡Levi, Dios! ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo? — preguntó, pero cuando iba a manosear su torso (quizás, con algo de segundas intenciones) quitó el seguro y se bajó a la calle. Lo siguió, colocando la baliza. Al salir, notó como su pareja iba caminando hacia un pintoresco puesto de Shawarma, donde un amable hombre servía esa comida oriental tan típica—. ¿Levi?

—Eren ¿trajiste tu billetera? — preguntó, emocionado. El hombre que atendía esperaba pacientemente a que Levi terminara de elegir entre los diversos kebab que había disponibles. Antes de que pudiera responderle, había ordenado uno grande con tomates, lechuga, y mucha carne.

— Bebé, te estabas sintiendo mal del estómago, no creo que comida árabe te haga bien — comentó, viendo como el moreno señor con un simpático bigote comenzaba a cortar la carne, girando lentamente en la rosca. Levi le miró feo —. La dejé en el auto… ahora la busco.

— Eren— fue detenido por una de esas lindas manos blancas de las cuales se había enamorado. Tenía que ponerles un anillo, se recordó —. ¿No quieres uno? No te pregunté…

— No, amor, gracias. — sonrió genuinamente, soltándose del agarre. Al llegar al auto, comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrar la billetera por ningún lado. Maldijo, le había quedado en el otro pantalón, por más cliché y gastado que fuera eso. A duras penas, encontró un par de dólares arrugados en la guantera. Suspiró, contándolos y tratando de hacer que se vieran más presentables. Los dobló y guardó en su pantalón, para ir a dónde estaba Levi.

Se heló al notar que también había pedido un helado a un carrito vecino. Miró el precio de la comida árabe, dándose cuenta de que a duras penas lo pagaba con centavos de sobra, se horrorizó al ver el gran cono de menta granizada que su prometido ahora lamía placenteramente. ¿Tan rápido había devorado su kebab? Se acercó, alarmado, pero ya era tarde. No podía devolver el helado.

— Amor — lo llamó, nervioso. Levi solo lo miró, dándole una lamida larga y sensual al helado (quizás su mente estaba demasiado necesitada de sexo) —. No tengo más efectivo. Se me olvidó la billetera. Sólo encontré un par de dólares y la de débito que había quedado en mi camisa — le declaró, en voz baja. Levi arqueó una ceja.

— ¿No tienes más?

—No más que lo necesario para el kebab — Levi lo miró fijamente, dándole otra lamida a su helado.

— No es mi culpa que te hayas olvidado la billetera— terminó por decir. Eren suspiró, nervioso. Se giró a la amable señora gorda que atendía el carrito. Ella le sonrió, con las mejillas rojas y arremolinadas.

— ¿No acepta tarjeta, verdad?

-x-

Luego de correr hacia un cajero automático, sacando bastante dinero para pagar unos míseros cinco dólares por el helado, se dirigió a lo de Hanji. Levi terminaba de lamer sus dedos con dulce de menta ¡Ni siquiera era de vainilla o crema para darle una imagen sensual! El líquido verde no le encendía nada.

Buscó aparcamiento por casi cinco minutos, comenzando a exasperarse. De improvisto, una camioneta salió en frente suyo de su anterior lugar. Era perfecto para meter su cómodo Fiat Punto azul rey allí.

Bajó, arrastrando a Levi consigo. Lo amaba, joder, sí que lo hacía. Pero estos últimos días estaba jugando peligrosamente con su paciencia. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía tirar la toalla e irse de allí, encerrarse en el departamento y quedarse a ver Civil War. La recepcionista, que no tenía la culpa de nada, pegó un saltito al ver su semblante serio y enfadado.

— Con Hanji Zoe, por favor. Es una emergencia. — casi gruñó entre dientes. La joven chiquilla llamó por teléfono al consultorio. Inmediatamente, Zoe se asomó por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

— ¡Yoo-Hoo! —clamó, moviendo su mano frenéticamente —. ¡Por aquí, tortolitos!

— ¿Por qué con Hanji? — se quejó Levi, a su lado —. ¿No podía ser un doctor normal?

—Porque yo lo digo — dijo escuetamente. No quiso sonar tan duro, pero como pocas veces sucedía, estaba enojado con Levi. No le gustaba, pero en ese momento un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos se hacía de su razón. El de pelo negro sólo se quedó callado a su lado.

Una vez dentro del consultorio, Levi se sentó en la camilla. Él sólo se fue a una silla del rincón, pasándose una mano por el rostro, cansado.

— ¿Y bien, Levi? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó ella, tomando su ritmo cardíaco. Cuando quiso levantar la camisa blanca, el más bajito se resistió rotundamente —. Vamos, Levi, Tienes que sacarte la camisa para que te tome la respiración correctamente.

— ¡No! — se negó, sacudiéndose y pataleando. Hanji buscó ayuda en Eren, extrañada. Le había mencionado que el enano estaba raro, pero no creyó que fuera tanto —. ¡Eren! —también terminó por pedir auxilio.

El castaño explotó.

— ¡Solo quítate la maldita camisa de una puta vez, Levi! — gritó, enojado.

Silencio.

Levi comenzó a desabotonar la camisa lentamente, con la mirada gacha. Hanji lo reprendió con la mirada severamente, pero al darse vuelta, se escandalizó.

Levi estaba llorando.

 **Llorando.**

Hipaba imperceptiblemente mientras lágrimas gruesas recorrían sus mejillas. Eren bufó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le palpitaba y dolía, esos días estaba estresado y alerta, lo cual le había llevado factura. Por eso, aunque sabía que Levi estaba alterado y triste, no hizo nada.

—Y-Ya puedes revisarme, Hanji — dijo bajito, terminando de deslizar la camisa por sus lindos, suaves y finos hombros blancos. Eren enfocó sus ojos verdes en la piel del torso de su amado. Dios, como quería morder esa carne.

—Levi ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó ella, alarmada. Estaba loca y desquiciada, pero no tanto como para dejar de notar que ese comportamiento en Levi era totalmente anormal.

—No importa, de todas maneras ya sabía que Eren no me quería. Estos días se enojaba mucho y decía que actuaba raro. — hipó, ahogándose en lloriqueos. Eren se tensó —. Estoy gordo, por eso no me ama más. Seguro ni quería comprometerse conmigo, y lo hizo por lástima — Hanji miró al castaño, rogando ayuda —. Por eso no quería quitarme la camisa, para que no tenga que ver que su novio está gordo y come como un cerdo — lloriqueó, limpiándose rudamente una de las lágrimas de sus ojos. Posó su brazo sobre su vientre, tratando de esconder la pancita que lucía, y que al parecer del moreno, se veía completamente adorable.

Levi era hermoso. No importaba si estaba gordo, calvo, sin dientes. Era Levi y lo amaba.

Y que le pegara un rayo por dejar que la idea de que no lo hacía invadiera la mente de su amado.

— Bebé, no, no digas eso. — se levantó, dirigiéndose hasta dónde estaba—. Te amo con todo mi corazón ¿Entiendes? No me importa tu físico, lo sabes muy bien…— aunque Levi quisiera apartarlo a manotazos, él se las arregló para abrazarlo. Se quiso golpear a sí mismo al sentir como su entero cuerpito tan hermoso temblaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Saben? —dijo Hanji, posando sus manos en su cintura—. Tengo una gran sospecha de que puede llegar a estar pasando aquí.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado el castaño, deteniendo los mimos a su novio para prestarle atención a la doctora.

— Síganme.

Los dirigió por varios pasillos, hasta que llegaron a un área especial de la clínica. Entraron a una habitación blanca, dónde había una camilla y una máquina al lado. Levi frunció el ceño.

— ¿Para qué me vas a hacer un ultrasonido? —preguntó, extrañado.

— Sólo calla. Trae tu enano trasero y recuéstate — indicó. Encendió el aparato, levantando la camisa de Levi y esparciendo un poco de gel por el vientre abultado. Eren frunció el ceño, mirando a su amado.

— ¿Estará chequeando que tu estómago no se haya hinchado por alguna enfermedad, no? —trató de responder a las dudas que invadían a su pareja. Esta pareció quedar conforme con la explicación, ya que se tranquilizó. Sintió un escalofrío cuando el curioso aparato con una bolita comenzó a ser pasado por su estómago.

— Espero que no encuentre nada… —deseó, apretando la mano de su pareja.

Pero, cuando iban a decir más, un sonido los detuvo.

Era un tamboreo constante y fuerte, que resonó por toda la habitación.

Ambos giraron su vista a la pantalla, pasmados. Hanji gritó, eufórica.

Había un bebé allí.

 **Un bebé.**

Levi hizo la cara de confundido más grande de su enana vida, Eren cayó de rodillas a un lado de la camilla, tomando fuertemente la mano de su amado, mientras escuchaba los incesantes latidos.

"Un macho no llora" se dijo, pero fue inútil. Comenzó a llorar como un niño, todavía sin entender nada.

— ¡Felicidades, Levi! ¡Tienes casi once semanas de embarazo!

Y esa frase respondió a todas sus confusas dudas.

Ahora sabía que era lo que le pasaba a su Levi. Traía una sorpresa dentro.

* * *

Hue (?)

Espero que les haya gustado, dulzuras.

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
